transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Be careful what you wish for Part Two
Deep Space - Paraplanar - Milky Way Here is the star the ancient Greeks named Mira, meaning "wonder", a giant star with an internal oscillation that causes it to pulse like a fiery heart, taking 332 days for each beat. It is attended by a white dwarf star the same size as Earth, but with a million times its mass. At such times as it's pulsing, the radiation levels make this area impossible to navigate. Reaching the Babill system was a simple feat for Blast Off, naturally. However, the task of spying on the Lightning Being fleet that's supposed to be here could prove arduous. Arriving at the outskirts of the system, he sees no ships straight, but he does notice something quite unsettling. Apparently, there is an enormous mass in the system that was not originally in his star charts. Yes, it could just be a rogue planet that was captured by the sun... but it might not be. Indeed, from this far out, it's difficult exactly what this thing might exactly be! <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "Please don't tell me you collect flowers, Blast Off." <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "...ugh." Space Shuttle soars along, rather enjoying himself. Flying through space tends to put him in a relatively happy mood... especially when he doesn't have to deal with annoying teammates or faction members. He just... has to not think of how... alone he really is out here. Especially while doing something like this... he's kept mum about this to anyone else... so far. The shuttle is not used to asking for help, except perhaps that of his team. But no one was available- and Onslaught's been acting a little odd it seems lately. So- alone it is, then. His long range scanners sweep the area- and pick up the strange object. He's seen a lot of things out here in space- and that's not one he's familiar with. Hmmm. He moves in closer to look, all scanners and cameras working to understand what it is- as safely as possible. <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "...Huh? What? I'm busy here... Collect flowers? ME? Don't be ridiculous....." <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "You're busy collecting flowers, aren't you." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "I AM NOT." <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "You're a horrible liar." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off HUFFFS As the distance closes, Blast Off gets a picture of what it is. And it's not one thing, it's many things. Thousands of things. Maybe even millions of things! What kinds of things? Spaceships! A gargantuan fleet the likes of which Blast Off has probably never seen before. It easily dwarfs the fleet that the Coalition of the Brave sent after Cybertron, and exceeds anything Blast Off may have seen at even the busiest space port. Indeed, its size is so great that the combined fleet appears to have its own field of gravity. If this fleet is so large then how can Archaeonix have any hope whatsoever of affecting it? Alas, he may not answer those questions. The Combaticon can remain in the area a while longer to try and get a headcount, but considering how many ships there are it may take a while. And Blast Off's passive sensors can pick up numerous picket ships orbiting the fleet, sweeping the solar system for signs of trouble. If they picked him up, he could very well find himself swamped with enemies! <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "Confirmed." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "I do NOT know why I put up with the lieks of you. ANY of you. That's it, I'm going off on a deep space mission- and ENJOYING it. Nice quiet and alone time. JUST what I like!" <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "I hope you drive into a black hole!" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "That might be just FINE. Perhaps I'll get lucky and wind up in a less *annoying* dimension!" <'Decepticon'> Scorn says, "Oh now don't be so hasty, Blast Off." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off huffs again, though less vehemently at Scorn. <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "I hope you end up in a dimension where you're a Terrorcon instead of a Combaticon! Blot Off!" <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "HUFF TO THAT" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off sputters <'Decepticon'> Chopshop says, "I don't think that's how dimensions work" Space Shuttle picks up the fleet and...Primus that's a lot of ships. The Combaticon is suddenly very aware of how alone he is out here. He takes a long scan of the area, picking up what information he can, then begins to turn around. The shuttle hasn't seemed to be spotted yet, so he keeps engines on low power... trying to slip away unnoticed. <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "....You sound like you speak from experience, Chopshop. Tell me, what experience does an Insecticon have... in space?" When the final tally is done, it appears that there was a total of 1,423,954 ships here. 453 were Absolution-sized battleships, 70,000 were Hellbender-sized cruisers, and the rest are smaller destroyers and frigates of varying sizes. The combined mass of the fleet is truly mind-boggling, but the Combaticon chose a wise moment to begin leaving, as a small scout vessel passes within 10,000 km of him, which is really nothing in space. At first it appears it missed him, but then, it slows, and begins to turn. <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "In spaaaaAAAAAAaaaace ooOOOoooOOOOoooOOOoo" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off grumbles Space Shuttle stores the data, continuing on his way... then he notices the ship turning. The Combaticon's weapons come online, but he is still trying to keep his energy readings low. His engines pick up a little speed and prepare for FTL flight.... but if he can just escape notice entirely that would be even better... Nope, the Scout vessel definitely picked him up, and is heading his way! Its laser batteries open up on Blast Off, trying to cripple him before he departs. Meanwhile, the fleet he detected begins to change in shape, the outer periphery of light ships peeling away in the thousands as they also change course to intercept him, like a cloud of gases getting sucked down a tube. There's no way Blast Off could fight them all, no matter how good he is! Space Shuttle , despite himself, does feel a twinge of fear at the sheer number of ships suddenly coming at him. Ego aside, there are times to just flat-out run... and this is one of those times. The Combaticon kicks up his FTL engines, engages them, and soon rockets away at his limit of 26,000 mph! ...Hopefully that's enough.... The scout's shots come close, but soon Blast Off is gaining distance on him, and before long he's back in the blissful safety of hyperspace. So it seems the Combaticon managed to escape with the required information, but there is still one task left for him to do: Kill Ganos! But who is this Ganos, and why does Archaoenix want him dead? Regardless, where he is should likely be on Cambria, the Assembly of Worlds' HQ. Space Shuttle sets course to Cambria, then. Upon approaching that world, he goes back into normal space travel. It takes a moment to get used to normal... FTL is always kind of a ...rush, not that Blast off would admit that to anyone. But... fast speed /is/ something he enjoys. But he returns quickly to business, setting course to come down on the planet from as inconspicuous an angle as possible.... And then he's got to actually FIND this Ganos guy. While security is fairly tight here at Cambria in light of the ever-present threat of Decepticon retribution against the Assembly. Nevertheless, there's enough space traffic in here for Blast Off to get lost in the crowd, and he's able to slip onto Cambria. It seems the Assembly is in session this moment! The various delegates from across the galaxy are discussing something, but what could it be? Space Shuttle uses the busy traffic to slip through. The Combaticon has always liked the more subtle colors of brown and purple and gray... and one reason is they make it easier for a sniper to go unnoticed. He can only imagine the gaudy horror of it all should he find himself something ridiculously eye-catching, like, say, white with purple patches. Transforming as he nears the areas more likely to be reciving security patrols, he takes a stylish scarf he carries with him in subspace out and wraps it around his neck, hiding the Decepticon badge. ....Yes, this is actually his idea of a disguise. But- unless someone who knows him spots him,... it's surprising how often this works. He starts walking in, trying to avoid security while getting closer to his target.... But not TOO close. He's a sniper- he just needs a nice place to.. snipe from. Blast Off shifts into his battle-ready robot mode. The council won't be entered quite so easily as that. There's checkpoints leading inside the dome-like Council chambers, and everyone who enters must have some form of valid identification to gain entrance inside. Weapons are strictly forbidden, too, and they'll know Blast Off is a Cybertronian and likely to have weapons in subspace even if they don't know which Cybertronian he is. On the other hand, there are a number of buildings adjacent to the dome. Perhaps Blast Off could pick a perch there? Or maybe find a way to sneak past the guards? Blast Off takes one look at all the security and decides the old "sniper on an opposite rooftop" act sounds just fine to him. So he slips away and heads up to what seems like a good view nearby. He can see some of the assembly from the area, so perhaps this will work? The Combaticon proceeds to sneak up and over, trying to find a good place to get in position and take a long range shot. He's skilled eneough to pull it off, and this won't be the first assasination like this that he's done.... And wouldn't it just be Blast Off's lucky day? For today, the Assembly dome was open, sort of like the Astrodome, and the view he has right now gives him a clear shot at the central podium from where representatives can speak. Several delegates cross that podium to give their speeches, alternately arguing for or against a harsher against the Quintessons and/or the Transformers. Finally, Ganos himself approaches the stage. As Blast Off may have been able to determine beforehand, he belongs to an odd race of bipedal annelids capable of completely regenerating their whole bodies if a piece of it as small as a toe remains. In order to accomplish his mission, Blast Off must annihilate him in one shot! Ganos's stance is made clear by his speech. "Have we not suffered enough, trying in vain to defeat a militarily superior adversary? The Cybertronians are far too powerful to challenge! They've been waging war for countless years and there's simply no way for us to defeat them!" Angry jeers from the Assembly, but some cheers too! "No, I say we focus on the Quintessons! Long ago, they created a nightmare empire and enslaved many races, including my own! And still, to this day, they dream of reclaiming that empire! We must defeat them before they try to rebuild what they lost!" Blast Off finds a good place to shoot, and carefully gets his blaster out and into position. Propping himself with a rock-solid rest, leaning on his stomach, elbows propped against the rooftop edge... he bides his time. Crosshairs become steady and frame their target. He sets his blaster on its highest setting- this will have to obliterate him quickly. The trigger finger of his hand gently begins to squeeze the trigger as Ganos begins his speech- and then stops. Ah... so THAT is why Archeonix wants him dead. It's just... almost a pity he has to shoot this fellow. He at least manages to make SENSE- on several accounts... a rare thing for Blast Off to think about any alien. He pauses briefly, just to see what the reaction is.... "...thank you for your time, and remember, evil only wins if good beings do nothing!" Ganos says as he steps away from the podium. If Blast Off waits too long to shoot, his seat may put him just under the rim of the opened dome, and Blast Off would have to fly above it to get a clear shot. As for audience reactions, they wildly vary. Some aliens were loudly cheering him on, and others were fiercely jeering at him. It appears that the Assembly's opinion on this matter is quite divided! Blast Off isn't quite sure *what* he should do now.... he realizes that by assasinating this alien, he's playing right into Archeonix's hands- er, tentacles? He might be helping the Quintessons, and causing yet more alien hostility towards Cybertronians... something of a sore spot for him as it is. He joined the Decepticons initially (partly) because he wanted to PROTECT his planet from hostile aliens... it's a hostile universe out there, after all. And this could just bring them all back down on Cybertron again! Plus, he *despises* being manipulated, or being told what to do. He always has. But... if he wants the secret of new life... the chance to get Protea back.... he has to take the shot. Blast Off is finding he hates this... but he's come this far. That stupid Quintesson better have something worth this kind of risk..... He grumbles to himself, then quiets down again, refocuses- and squeezes off the shot! Combat: Blast Off compares his Agility to 85: Success! Ganos gives one final wave was he makes the first step down off of the podium, then... SPLAT! The alien's immediately vaporized by the powerful blast, his remains plastered all over the stairs and podium. He never felt a thing, at least. There's a panicked outcry from the council as they begin fleeing the dome, and security guards are scanning the surroundings for signs of who fired, but thankfully for Blast Off, they don't zero in on his location. He proved too sneaky this time! But will it be worth it...? Blast Off certainly hopes so. He's angry now... but he still keeps his cool and manages to sneak away undetected. As he gets to a safer location and tries to get lost in the crowd, he can only hope that this WILL have been worth it. He might actually feel bad if he were to cause an angry alien swarm to come down on Cybertron.... but wait, no, that would just make it Archeonix's fault, right? He transforms and flies off.... hoping so.